


Cat Snaps

by MiyukiDatOC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, This Is Gonna Be Bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiDatOC/pseuds/MiyukiDatOC
Summary: You were a new student at Collège Françoise Dupont, flying from across the globe just to have a new life in France. You were an aspiring photographer who has already taken over 100 pictures of France's true beauty. When you become involved in an Akuma attack and saved by Chat Noir, your inspiration to take a picture increases tenfold. Will it affect you and the people around you, especially a blond model with striking green eyes?





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first chat noir/reader. like ever. I'm pretty sure everything is going to be OOC and I will try to explain everything to the best of my ability. thank you for reading and leave comments.

Pictures were your best friend. They made you cry, smile, laugh, and everything in between. You loved taking pictures of everything around you from people to landscapes. You were so content with having a finger always over the shutter button while you tried to get into focus. Your home country, [country], was the main subject of your notorious picture taking. Every time you stepped outside, there was always something new to take a picture of. Whether it was a new person or a new item in the park, you took it all in. But, everything was going to change.

"We're...  _moving_? Why?" Your heart nearly broke in half as you stood in front of your upset parents. You loved [country] so much and now, you were going to leave it all behind? It wasn't fair.

Your dad refused to make eye contact with you before he began to speak. "I was transferred to our headquarters in France yesterday. We couldn't bring ourselves to tell you because... we knew you'd be hurt like this." Once his tired [e/c] orbs met your own, he had given up. "I'm sorry, dear. You should go pack. We leave tomorrow morning."

You lowered your head in grief before running up the stairs and entering your room, slamming the door shut. You dove into your bed and curled up into a ball, staring at the many pictures of your friends and [country] before letting a few tears slip down your face. Your home that you and your family built was slowly breaking in front of you.

* * *

You sat in the hotel room with your stuffed [animal/object], glaring at the bright skies of Paris. You left your home just 8 hours ago and you couldn't believe how bright and cheerful everything and everyone was in France. It was sickening but it did give you the urge to snap a few pictures on your way to the hotel. Curse this city.

"Alright. We'll be in our new house tomorrow and you'll be starting your first day of school tomorrow, [y/n]!" Your father's bright smile brightened up your sour mood, but the mention of a new school made you want to die inside. "Collège Françoise Dupont is the name, I believe and it's an art school! Isn't that perfect?" When you failed to response, he laid a large hand on top of your head and ruffled your [h/c] locks.

You glared at your father before feeling some of your anger bite down at his caring gaze. "I guess so. Well, I guess I'll go take a couple of pictures to distract myself from this torture." You slowly stood, tossing your [animal] to your bed before grabbing your camera and walking out of the hotel room. Your father laughed softly, running a hand through his graying [h/c] hair.

"That daughter of mine. Just like your mother back in her days..."

* * *

You aimed your camera up at the Eiffel Tower, a quick  _click_ heard along with a bright flash. Looking at the small screen and smiling, you numbered this picture as number 15 since stepping out. France was full of scenic territories, giving you a rush that no other could feel. You continued to walk down the sidewalk before stopping at a park and spotting something strange. There was a photo shoot going on, a group of girls watching the shoot from behind a tree, and balloons covered with some girl everywhere. Oh boy.

You stepped into the park and aimed your camera at the group, catching the tired expression on the young model's face. He couldn't have been older than 16 but the way the wind perfectly brushed against his bright golden locks and the sun refracted into his striking green eyes gave him a mature air. You snapped a few pictures of the male and around the park before shivering. When did it get so cold?

You looked around only to find someone strange. The girl looked quite angry with her dark lolita type outfit on and glowing umbrella. Wait.  _Glowing?_ Oh, this would not turn out well.

The skies darkened and you could feel a few snowflakes falling in front of your surprised [e/c] eyes. It was just bright and sunny and now it was snowing like hell. You didn't know what was gonna happen, but you didn't want to stick around for it. Being as sneaky as you possibly could be, you slithered your body to the gate before letting a yelp escape as an ice wall rose and blocked your only way of escape.

"And where do you think you're going?" A chilly voice rose and couldn't help but shiver in fear as you turned to be face-to-face with this villain. "You'll be my bait to draw out Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Oh, this was not going to be fun.

* * *

You remained still on the bench while your fingers fiddled with your camera. Even though you were in some serious peril, you wanted to snap a picture so bad. You were also hoping this Chat Noir and Ladybug would be here soon to rescue you. You managed to sneak in a few pictures of the villain as she waited for the heroes. "My first day in France and this is what happens? Bullshit, man."

As you sulked in anger, a black blur shot out past you and took down the villain rather easily. You blinked in surprise as said blur stood and walked over to you, scooping you up soon after. "Are you alright,  _ma cherie_?" You froze on the spot. This man looked down at your frightened body with a flirtatious smirk as he brought you to safety. You hadn't even noticed the two of you left the park.

"I-I'm fine..." You mumbled, trying to tear your gaze from his glowing jade orbs that seemed to tear you apart and put you right back together again. Your cheeks began to flush before you finally tore your gaze from his eyes to observe the rest of him. A skintight black suit with a bright yellow bell at his neck, cat ears, and a matching tail completed his rather wild look and you came to the realization that he must be Chat Noir.

He looked over his shoulder to see his love Ladybug swing onto the scene before dipping low and smirking while giving your trembling hand a soft kiss. "Well, my lady, it's time for me to depart. I hope to see you again under different conditions." With that, he hopped away to defeat the akumatized villain. You scrambled to take a picture and when you did, something swelled up in you.

Staring at the picture you took of your savior, you couldn't help but be enchanted by his brilliant gaze and pleasant smile. "Chat Noir.."

 


	2. Greetings at Francoise Dupont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start your first day at College Francoise Dupont and attract the attention of a certain group of friends.

You sat on the metro with your bag sitting beside you, a pair of earphones lodged deep in your ears. After the whole Stormy Weather incident yesterday, you begged and pleaded with your parents to let you stay home to recuperate from the "horrible incident that left you emotionally scarred." Yes, you were being overdramatic, but you didn't want to go to some new school with people staring at you like you were a fresh new item on the menu.

A sigh rolled off your tongue as you observed the rather nice building from a distance, sitting perfectly behind the Eiffel Tower. Your fingers twitched from their place in your lap before you pulled out your camera, bringing it up to your eye and focusing in on the scenery. A click went off before pulling the camera back into your bag.

"Alright.. Let's get this over with." Once the metro stopped, you hopped off and shoved your hands in the pockets of your black distressed jeans, a scowl overtaking your face. This was a pretty nice exterior for an art school. Taking your first steps into your new school life in Paris, you pushed the door open and was met with liveliness everywhere.

Why was everyone so happy in Paris? Was it the croissants? Whatever it was, it wasn't gonna help with your attitude today. Huffing in obvious annoyance, you pushed and slipped through the crowd of people to find yourself in front of the admission's office. Great. Phase one completed. Taking in yet another deep breath, you pushed the door open and stomped inside with obvious attitude. This was gonna be a long morning.

* * *

You stood outside of Miss Bustier's classroom on the second floor while running a hand through your [H/C] locks nervously. You still had your earphones in, but you could hear the excited murmurs of your fellow classmates from the inside. You never were good with attention and it made your stomach turn and twist like a pretzel.

"Ah, you must be [Y/N] [L/N]. It's very nice to meet you." A tall light-skinned redheaded woman walked up to you with a fair smile and a set of books in her arms. Ah. So this must be your new teacher. Well, she was certainly beautiful. "I'm Caline Bustier, but call me Miss Bustier. I'll be your homeroom teacher as well as your French literature teacher." She gave your hand a quick shake before walking past you into the classroom. "Alright, alright. Settle down."

The murmurs immediately ceased as Miss Bustier placed her materials down and stood in front of her desk with a soft smile. "I'm pretty sure you've all heard, but we have a new transfer student all the way from [C/N]. Now, I want you all to treat her with the uptmost respect." She laughed softly at their contained excitement before looking towards the door. "Alright now. You can come in."

You opened the door and walked into the room, your hands still buried deep in your jeans and your scowl returning from the look on everyone's faces. They looked at you some with admiration, some with curiosity, and some with jealousy. Of course. You stood beside Miss Bustier and nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm [Y/N] [L/N]. Nice to meet you. I hope you guys treat me well."

Your eyes scanned across every face that stared back at you but you were caught by a pair of striking emerald eyes and a head full of fluffy blond hair. You squinted your eyes a bit, trying to remember where you've seen those eyes before, when it finally hit you. You took out your camera and went through your pictures to see the same pair of eyes modeling in the park at the scene of the Stormy Weather incident. Putting your camera away, you looked to your new teacher, wondering what her next move was gonna be.

"Alright. You'll be sitting behind Marinette. Marinette, please raise your hand." You scanned the room to see a single hand shoot straight into the air, a girl with navy blue pigtails and large blue eyes smiling excitedly at you. She had way too much energy this morning. You nodded once more before walking to the empty desk and plopping yourself onto the seat. "Alright, class. Now that introductions are over, pull out your homework from yesterday."

You let your eyes drift down the blond boy once more, admiring his features from afar. From your angle, he could've been the perfect Chat Noir impersonator if he wore a full leather suit with unruly hair. You stiffened as you met his gaze and turned away, a frown spreading across your face. This was gonna be a long year.

* * *

You frowned as you were immediately surrounded by Marinette and her friends once class was over, asking you various questions about your old home in [C/N] and how they're excited to have a foreign student in their class. You sighed softly before leaning back in your chair and giving them a bored look. "Since it's obvious you guys won't leave me alone, can I at least know your names so I can know who to avoid?"

Marinette laughed at your cold behavior before placing a hand on her chest. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, your class representative. It's nice to meet you, [Y/N]!" She then placed a hand on the girl with wide-rimmed glasses and auburn hair who waved excitedly at you. "This is my best friend and your class deputy, Alya Cesaire." Sliding between the two males, she leaned against the tall one with glasses and smiled. "This is Nino Lahiffe, the head of the school's radio station." Radio station? Impressive. She looked over at the blond you were locking eyes with before looking away nervously. "And last but not least, Adrien Agreste, fashion model."

You nodded in acknowledgment to all of them before grabbing your earphones and standing up. "Alright. Marinette, Alya, Nina, Adrien. The avoiding starts now." You walked past them straight out of the classroom, trying to remember where the restroom was.

Adrien let his eyes follow your form out of the classroom before being brought back to reality by Nino who swung his arm around his shoulders. "Why you spacin' out, man? You good?" He nodded slowly in response, thinking over the events from yesterday and today. You were like two different people separated by only a few hours. Maybe he should transform to see that cute little reaction of yours again. With that, the wheels began to turn.


	3. A Chance Meeting - Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fnally get to meet the one you've been searching for.

It has been a month since you first moved to France. It has also been a month since you began your school life at Francoise Dupont and you could hesistantly say you made a few friends. Who are these said friends?

"[Y/N]! We have to show you something really cool! I know you'll like it!" You had walked into class with earphones blaring and a straight face before letting your eyes dart up to see your "friends" standing around your desk as if you were already there.

Somehow, some way, you had made acquaintances with the trouble foursome, Alya, Nino, Marinette, and of course, Adrien.

Pushing said blond out of the way lightly, you took your seat and looked up at the bouncy Marinette with bored [E/C] eyes. "What is it, Marinette? If it's another one of those stupid cat videos you love showing me.." Your mouth clamped shut as you stared at the device in front of you.

Chat Noir leapt from building to building before bringing out his staff and slamming it into the villain, a playful grin on his face before he broke into a fit of cat puns. Those were annoying, but there was something about Chat Noir that had you so piqued.

Was it his neverending optimism? Was it his unruly hair and the skintight leather suit? Or was it the carefree aura he had whenever he was saving citizens from danger? You couldn't put a finger on it, but you were determined to figure out what in the world it was.

Adrien watched as your eyes lit up at the video Alya somehow was able to obtain without being blown to smithereens or crushed to a pulp. That was the first time you were ever interested in anything since you've been at the school. He could feel his inner ego swell a bit and a plan began to formulate in his head as you openly discussed his alter ego with the rest of his friends.

* * *

You walked out of the school while bringing out your camera and zooming through the pictures. "Maybe I'll be able to see Chat Noir today.. Every time he's fighting a villain, I miss him by a mere second." You let out a soft sigh before aiming your camera up at the school, intending to capture its pure and pristine aura.

"Whatcha doing?" Your view of the school and the tower was disrupted by a freakishly large emerald eye that caused you to tumble down the school stairs. Once you finally came to a stop with your arms wrapped tightly around your camera, you glared at the owner of the eye before jumping up and brushing yourself off.

"Do you need something, Adrien? I was in the middle of something." The blond sheepishly ran a hand through his hair before sliding an arm around your shoulder. Alright, he has your attention. Phase one is complete. Now time for phase two.

He cleared his throat and began to walk towards his limo with you in tow. "You know, [Y/N], you seemed pretty interested in Chat Noir earlier today in class." Seeing your eyebrow twitch and your frown suddenly disappear, he inwardly smirked at his sudden victory. "I have an idea. How about I introduce you to him? I'm sure that you would love to get him in a few pictures with you!"

The offer was wild, unexpected and skeptical. He may have been a up-and-coming model, but him personally knowing Chat Noir? Doubt it.

"Yeah right, Adrien. That's a lie and we both know that." You shrugged his arm off before brushing his presence off of your shoulder. You could not believe you almost fell for it. " _Au revoir_ , Adrien.  _À demain_."

Well, he wasn't expecting that reaction. As he tried to formulate a plan in the back of his head, Plagg sneezed rather loudly from the pocket in his shirt pocket. The sudden sound caused the both of you to freeze. No man or boy you knew sneezed like a... cat? Whipping your head around and looking around the empty street, your eyes glared at the only other person standing beside you.

Giving a quick glance before walking up at him, you crossed your arms and huffed while trying to hide an embarrassed blush. "Look, I don't know if you really know Chat Noir or not, but.. I guess I can go check it out. I don't know where that stupid sneeze came from either, but I don't think it's Chat Noir, so don't get your hopes up!"

Wow. Plagg was a genius. Catching himself from the sudden shock, he cleared his throat and opened the door to his limo. "Alright. After you,  _mademoiselle_."

* * *

You sat in Adrien's room nervously, your foot constantly tapping on the floor and your fingers itching to take a quick pic of the clean area. Never have you seen such a clean room before and it irked your soul. You felt as if you wasted your time. Honestly, [Y/N] you went with him based on a random cat sneeze? How idiotic. Feeling your eyebrow twitch for the millionth time today, you stood only for the lights to turn off in the room.

You stood perfectly still, hands gripping onto your camera and eyes darting around to adjust to the sudden darkness. Adrien thought he was really slick with this dumb prank, but you knew better than that. "Okay, Adrien. This is obviously a waste of my time.." You froze once more when the door cracked open and a cat-like sclera straight back at you with obvious amusement.

Your breath stopped in your throat as you took a small step backwards towards the bed as another lime green eye joined the first. No freaking way. An excited chortle escaped the masked hero as he took his first step into the room, a grin spreading across his rosy cheeks. "Ah, young [Y/N], we meet at last. Adrien has told me  _so much_ about you, but your beauty excels any description he has ever worded towards me."

A blush spread across your face as you tried to collect yourself. Okay, he was right there in front of you. What do you do, you idiot? You raised your camera and snapped a quick picture, his hand shielding his eyes from the flash. Alright, first impression was probably already terrible, but at least you have a memento of this day. You'd have to thank Adrien later.

Chat Noir chuckled before striding over to your shocked form before taking the camera and placing it on the counter. "We have plenty of time for that later. Why don't we get to know each other a bit while we're here? I'm sure you have plenty of questions.  _I know I do._ "

He was flirting with you and you couldn't respond because your jaw was currently on the floor. Everyone knew he had a thing for Ladybug herself so for him to openly flirt with someone he barely knew and for that someone to be you, you were surprised. You let out a muffled yelp as your back hit the carpeted floor, Chat Noir purring from his position on top of you. "Now.. shall we begin,  _mademoiselle~_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO BAD LMAO I AM SO SORRY FOR RUINING THIS STORY I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON


End file.
